


Yes Sir

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: I genuinely don't like this but I have to keep writing to improve my writing skills OOPS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets shot by a hunter and called an omega and while bleeding out calls Derek "sir" and well things go from there. As kinky as that sounds there no sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir

"Hey, I can hear you roaring in there, let me in." Stiles said, banging his fist on the huge door once moor.

Finally, someone opened the door. Not Derek though.

"Shawn- you're not back up." The guy said. Before he could respond, there was a shotgun end in his face and he was on the ground.

"Shift." He said, pointing the barrel in his face.

"I- what?" Stiles asked.

"Shift! Change! Show me what you got, omega." He grinned. Derek growled, and he looked over to see Derek was chained to one of the pillars.

"He should be able to brake those- did you dose him with wolfsbane?! You totally did!" Stiles said.

"Shift!" He yelled again.

"No, no seriously. How did you catch _him ___unsuspecting?" Stiles asked.

"Shut up! Shift omega!" He yelled.

"I'm not an omega-" stiles tried.

"No beta or alpha would be stupid enough to be laying here! You're protecting yourself instead of your mate, trying to buy yourself time! I want you to shift!" He yelled.

"I'm not a wolf! I'm not his mate!" Stiles yelled back.

"Yes you are!" He screamed. That's all Stiles heard before there was a ringing in his ears.

Pain, searing pain, in his shoulder. He screamed, and even though he didn't hear it, he could tell his voice cracked. He touched his shoulder, and his hand came back bloody. The guy stood over him, then fired off another shot, before lowering his gun. He looked up in time to see Derek rip from his chains.

He couldn't really tell what was happening, but Derek was leaning over him, and then the guy was on the floor.

"Derek! Stop!" Stiles yelled. He couldn't hear his own voice.

"Can't... Can't kill him. Tie him up." Stiles swallowed, trying to keep his breathing even. God, the _pain ___.

Stiles blacked out for a minute, then Derek was shaking him.

"... Bleeding ..." Stiles blinked.

"What?!" He yelled.

"You're bleeding out!" Derek yelled. This time it was too loud.

"Hard to hear you... The first time. Shit, dad." Stiles said quickly.

"We don't have time, if I call him and wait, it'll be too late." Derek said urgently. Stiles could tell he was speaking loudly so he could hear.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, shut up." Derek growled, pulling off his belt.

"Yes sir." Stiles coughed, then groaned at the pain.

"This is gonna hurt." Derek said, before there was immense pain. Stiles yelled, then looked over. There was a belt tight around his shoulder.

"D'you kill him?" Stiles asked.

"No, stay awake." Derek said. He had taken off his shirt and was stuffing it under the belt.

"Yes sir." Stiles said groggily, then grinned.

"Stop calling me sir. I'm not that old. I'm only four years older then you." Derek said.

"You worried it makes you sound like... A domineering sex partner? Cause... It totally does." Stiles breathed.

"I need you to listen Stiles. The wolfsbane got to me. It's... I'm dizzy. It's kinda hard to breathe. I can't drive you to the hospital, I'll wreck, but you're bleeding out. He hit some kind of artery. So what I need you to do is grab on to my shoulders, and don't let go. I mean it, I can run sixty miles an hour. Don't. Let. Go." Derek said quickly.

"Got it." Stiles said. He still sounded somewhat coherent, but he was fading. Derek grabbed his back and sat him up, then pulled him to his feet. Seconds later, he was piggy-backing on Derek, and Derek had his legs.

"Hold my shoulder, my neck, something. Remember not to let go. If that's all you think about, then think about holding on." Derek growled. In the back of his mind, stiles recognized that Derek had shifted. Then he was moving. Fast.

They were out or the building in seconds, and down the street. Everything was a blur, but Stiles recognized woods when he saw them. Derek stumbled a couple of times, but didn't drop him. Then they were in broad daylight, and Derek shifted his so he was carrying him bridal style. He looked up and he was looking at Derek, the normal Derek, as they ran through the hospital doors. Everything was spinning. The last thing he saw was Melissa and shirtless Derek standing over him.

* * *

"Stiles? Hey, can you hear me?" Someone asked. Stiles opened his eyes.

"Dad?" He asked.

"Hey there kiddo. How you doing?" He asked.

"I'm... Fine. What happened?" 

"Some nutjob broke into Derek's loft and threw wolfsbane in his face, then tied him up. Then he shot you, twice." The sheriff explained.

"He shot me?- he SHOT me. Oh my God!" Stiles panicked, looking at his shoulder as he started to remember.

"Derek- where's Derek?!" Stiles asked quickly.

"Easy, he's fine. In fact, Scott took him outside to calm him down and they haven't been back in a few minutes. I'd be more worried about Scotts safety then his." The sheriff joked.

* * *

"So, he called Stiles an omega, so what?" Scott asked.

"So what is that's wrong. Stiles begged me not to kill him, so I tied him up. He had been waiting on back up, so he's probably gone by now, but that means word is gonna spread that I have an omega." Derek explained.

"But I don't understand the big deal. So what if you had an omega?" Scott asked.

"You obviously haven't done any research on this... Back when werewolves were new, there were many more of them that could do a full shift. Turn completely wolf." Derek said.

"Right, like your mom, she could fully shift." Scott added.

"Exactly. Now during this time, they were largely killed or hunted, so instead of having human children and biting them, risking killing them, they would mate in wolf form, then turn human, so the child was born pure werewolf. They were stronger, and most could fully shift." Derek explained.

"Still not seeing the point." Scott said.

"I'm getting there. The ones that were... Mated... They were almost exclusively omega. That's why omegas started running from their packs. As soon as the baby was born they were bottom feeders. The child became more important then the birth giver, and so on." Derek explained.

"So less food, less protection. They were killed off." Scott guessed.

"Right. That's why there weren't as many omega-born wolves, or as many pure wolves. More were bitten, packs began. Omegas ran or were mated. See, I'm an alpha. You're a true alpha. If Allison was a wolf, it's very possible she'd be a beta or alpha. Since she's your girlfriend though? It doesn't matter how fierce she is, if she was a wolf, she'd become your omega. Most mating has stopped since then, now that common dating is around. It's become rare, seen as something in lore books, but it still can happen, so the title still sticks." Derek explained.

"So what's the problem with Stiles being your omega? Even if you've never been together." Scott said.

"Because omegas are hunted! They're either seen as cowards for running from their pack, or prized hunts. Some hunters would kill him just so more werewolves wouldn't be born, but I'm sure that argument would be settled once they found out we can't technically mate."

"So, can we convince people he's not your omega?" Scott asked. There was a pause were Derek looked away.

"No." He said finally.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Because he is ok?! He is!" Derek yelled. He clenched his jaw and looked away.

"But... I mean, you're not... Together, right?" Scott asked.

"No. It's just... Like I said, you're a true alpha. You have your omega, Allison, and your beta, Lydia. I'm technically seen as a lone alpha. But stiles is a human, no powers. Someone has to protect him. If this situation were looked at from an outside view, you already have your pack. That gives me Stiles. The powerless one, the one that needs protecting. The omega. We can't convince them he isn't... because he is." Derek explained.

"Why is this getting to you?" Scott asked.

"Because... I think Stiles knows he's the omega now. After he was shot he was acting... I don't know. He was trying to act... Appealing? He started calling me 'sir', and saying it made me sound like..." Derek trailed off.

"Like?" Scott said.

"Like a dominant sex partner." Derek muttered, clenching his teeth. Scott full out laughed.

"What?!" Derek growled.

"Inappropriate jokes, and timing, are his specialty. He was probably just making a joke, trying to keep you calm." Scott grinned.

"Yeah, well... Didn't work." Derek huffed.

"I can see that. Look, why don't we just go back and check on him?" Scott asked.

"Fine. Not a word of this!" Derek growled.

"Ok." Scott surrendered.

* * *

"Scott? Derek! I was wondering when you'd get here! Is that my dad's shirt?" He asked. Derek looked down and shrugged.

"I had to use mine to bandage you. Your dad had a change of clothes in his car and let me borrow it."

Oh, ok. Alpha..." Stiles mumbled. Scott snorted and Stiles grinned, while Derek muttered under his breath.

"What, you thought I wouldn't remember?" Stiles asked.

"I hoped, yes." Derek said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"So I could avoid having this conversation." Derek growled.

"Hey, God, I'm glad to know you're ok. Allison and Lydia wanna visit, but I'll let you two talk first. Sheriff, why don't we..." Scott said trailed off.

"Right, yeah. We'll be right outside the door." The sheriff said, squeezing Stiles' hand before exiting the room.

"So, wanna tell me why I'm your omega?" Stiles asked.

"Because you didn't protect me. You weren't surprised by me being a wolf, so he figured you were one too. But a beta would have been up and attacking. An omega would run for their life." Derek explained.

"As much as I wanna hate him, his logic sort of made sense. I mean- other then charging into an alphas home with nothing but a shotgun and some flower dust." Stiles said, before coughing and groaning. Derek stood up and opened the door, then waved down a nurse for some water, before sitting back down. He waited on her, and once she had left again he started to talk.

"So... Why did you keep calling me 'sir'?" Derek asked awkwardly.

"Just out of habit, when someone angry tells me to do something, I say that, cause most of the time, it's either my dad, or an enemy who feels like they're being made fun of when I say it, which is my goal." Stiles said.

"Which am I?" Derek asked.

"Neither. Just... Older in general. In charge." Stiles said.

"You're lying." Derek said.

"I... I know. I don't know why I said that stuff! My mouth has no filter normally, much less when I've been shot. I was hoping you'd just forget it." Stiles said, cringing a little.

"Well, that's not going to happen. Although I will forgive you." Derek said. A bit of a smile made its way onto his face and Stiles' eyebrow raised.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"It's just ridiculous. You being called my omega and then calling me your sex partner, all while you're bleeding out on my floor." Derek smiled.

"Well, I'll try not to make it a habit... Unless you want me to." Stiles mumbled.

"What was that last bit?" Derek asked. He could _feel ___his ears turning red.

"I said... Unless you want me to, ok? I mean- not the being shot part. Or the being your bitch part. But... I'd be ok with being your... Metaphorical... omega." Stiles said slowly. He bit his lip as Derek got quiet. 

"You don't know what your saying." Derek said. 

"No, I do! I do research! I know what the ranks are, what omegas are. And I wouldn't want to be your sex slave or anything, but I'd be ok with being your date. Partner. Boyfriend. Whatever. I mean- unless you don't want me to- it's cool. I just though it would be helpful. You could maybe protect me better. Or maybe not. Now that I think about it that doesn't make sense. Maybe I need to stop talking, but I want to get the point across. I'm the omega, but I'm not weak, so I can defend myself, right? So I don't need to be the omega. So nevermind. Talking is a nervous habit, you're just not saying anything, and-" Stiles was finally cut off. 

"Stiles, shut up." Derek snapped. 

"Yes sir. No- sorry. Damn it." Stiles stuttered. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from getting shot. I was just completely out of it, and the only thing that triggered enough strength to break the chain was a pack member getting hurt." Derek said. 

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Stiles said. 

"As for the omega thing... I don't think that's a good idea. For one, you'd be in more danger. And two, were not dating. We'd be lying, and for what? To lure in hunters and then scare them away?" Derek said. 

"I'd be ok with that." Stiles huffed. 

"You seem very eager. Are you... Are you actually trying to be my... Date?" Derek asked. 

"No! I'm... I'm trying to be your werewolf date." Stiles admitted. 

"Why didn't you just ask to go out? Did it really take you getting shot to admit you like me?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah, kinda." Stiles said quietly. 

"Well... I don't _not ___like you. I just don't know if I do. You're annoying, and loud, and reckless. But... You're Stiles. And you are my omega. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. You have to commit, and you can't put yourself in danger so much. If I take you as my actual omega, through a relationship, it's serious. Losing an omega through death is... It's painful. It takes the same emotional tole of losing a limb. You've got to be serious about this." Derek said.

__"I am, I will be." Stiles said._ _

__"Well then... I guess that's settled." Derek said, taking his hand._ _

__"I guess so." Stiles grinned._ _

**Author's Note:**

> All that werewolf lore was crap. I made it up. Never trust me. Also I DONT EVEN LIKE HOW I WROTE THIS STORY. I ONLY WROTE IT TO INCREASE MY WRITING SKILL AND ITS JUST BEEN SITTING IN MY DRAFTS FOR LIKE MONTHS NOW. OPPS SORRY.


End file.
